Ixhelcan Ponies
Ixhelcan Ponies are a kind of unicorn ponies which inhabit the Ixhelca Empire. Ixhelcan Ponies are distinct from other unicorns by their very light and pale color schemes, and invisible magic auras. Description The Ixhelcan Ponies resemble regular unicorn ponies, but with very pale colored eyes, manes, tails and light coats. According to Princess Celestia, the Ixhelcan Ponies possess an immense amount of magical power. Some Ixhelcan Ponies are capable to read the mind of other ponies' using a "unique" spell, except for those with strong wills. Unicorns with pale features are sometimes considered by some ponies as descendants of Ixhelcan Ponies, but in truth are just normally coloured. Ixhelcan Ponies have special gems placed in their horns to control their magic, which was instructed by Princess Celestia. In addition to their pale features, unlike ordinary unicorns, the color on each of the Ixhelcan Ponies' magical auras are invisible. Though when performing magic, their horns are shown to briefly glow in a light bluish grey color (not the objects they are magically affecting), but true color of the Ixhelcan Ponies magic glow remains invisible. History 'Background' The Ixhelcan Ponies are an ancient race of unicorns who have been living in the Ixhelca Empire for years, sharing their knowledge about magic with other creatures and ponies. It is said that they created the Ixhelca Empire by using their powerful magic. The strongest pair of the Ixhelcan Ponies were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan family. The Ixhelcan Ponies have a long tradition with magically adding "special gems" into their horns in order to help them control their magic, which was advised by Princess Celestia to the first royal rulers of the Empire. 'Takeover' At some point, the Ixhelca Empire was discovered by Lord Andros, with Sunlight Sparkler's assistance, who took over the empire and enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies. However, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard, Misty Morning, was able to escape from the Empire and went to find help. Later, Misty returned to save the Ixhelcan Ponies from Lord Andros' rule, accompanied by the recently crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. During Misty's battle against Lord Andros, the Ixhelcan Ponies' hope and wishes for the empire became stronger than ever. Their combined feelings powered the Unicharm, giving Misty Morning, Queen Harmonia, and Princess Lily the strength to defeat Lord Andros with their magic. 'Aftermath' After the Ixhelca Empire was restored to its former glory, the Ixhelcan Ponies were free to do their usual duties. Later, several Ixhelcan Ponies attended the ceremony honoring Misty and the Mane Six for saving the Ixhelca Empire from Lord Andros. Shortly after, Queen Harmonia reunited with her old friend, Princess Celestia, who agreed to unite the Empire and the Ixhelcan Ponies with the rest of Equestria. Thus a group of guards called the "Equestrian-Ixhelcan Royal Guards" were formed, but most of the Ixhelcan Pony guards chose to stay and operate in the Ixhelca Empire. See also *List of Ixhelcan Ponies *Unicorns Category:Pony Category:Unicorn